The aim of this proposal is to help support an international symposium (Gordon Research Conference) on "Muscle and Molecular Motors" to be held between June 29th to July 4th, 2008 in New London, NH, USA. The conference is held every three years and like many Gordon Research Conferences, is the most important and prestigious meeting for our field of research. It provides a forum for information exchange that leads to integration of knowledge about muscle and motor protein structure and function, the mechanism of energy transduction and the role of molecular motors in disease and human health. Directed movement is a fundamental characteristic of all living organisms and molecular motors are the protein machines that drive these movements by converting chemical potential energy into mechanical work. They perform highly diverse biological functions including muscle contraction, cell division, intra-cellular trafficking and have critical roles in hearing and developmental biology. They also enable parasites and bacteria to invade human host cells. The principal aim of this conference is to increase our understanding of the basic mechanism and function of molecular motors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]